Cold Night
by OnyxIntention
Summary: Qrow avoids a blizzard in a roadside inn then Winter shows up. Lemon Happens. First Story be critical review stuff thanks.
**Cold Night**

Qrow was drinking, like always. He was about halfway too his appreciated level of inebriation in a small inn off the road near Heaven. He was late on assignment for Ozpin and wasn't going to get in anytime soon considering the weather outside. There was a blizzard probably nineteen inches of snow outside.

Qrow was supposed to have reported to Ozpin via scroll the night before but the storm was cutting him off. So instead of worrying about it he decided to wait it out in a inn and drink until either his wallet was gone or the snow was.

"Hey bartender load me up another Burning Ursa and make it a double." Qrow requested with a half slur. Qrow had amassed quite the tab at the inn testing almost every drink they had on the middle shelf.

The inn itself was modest it had a large living area and the bar. Off to the left was a staircase that led up to the rooms. Qrow had planned on staying the night so he reserved the best room available, after all if Atlas was going to help fund his expeditions he wasn't going to be penny pinching.

"Here you go sir." The bartender said putting the drink down in front of Qrow. The bartender went back to cleaning glasses seeing as Qrow was the only one at the bar. Everyone else had already turned in for the night and with the weather outside no one new would arrive. Or so he thought.

The door to the inn blew open to reveal a women. "Qrow why am I not surprised to see you at a bar." The women clad in white and blue Atlas specialist garb spoke. Winter Schnee entered the inn brushing snow off of her shoulders as. The bartender rushed to the door to force it closed before more snow got in.

Looking at the women Qrow gave her a smirk before downing another shot. "Best place to be considering the weather, though it looks like the cold doesn't bother you." Qrow said placing his glass back on the bar gesturing for another round. "What are you doing here Ice Queen I doubt that we both just happened to show up at the same inn?" He asked looking towards his glass.

"I was in the area when General Ironwood contacted me stating you were late to report in to Ozpin. He asked me to find you." Winter answered as she walked towards the older hunter and pulling out a chair to sit down. "Though I doubt he thought you were in any trouble he and Ozpin thought it would be best for me to find you."

Pulling out his scroll he motioned to the words that said No Signal before putting it away again. "They knew that there was a blizzard here they just sent you to make sure I wasn't frozen to death how funny. But how did you find me here?" Qrow asked.

"The general may have had a tracker put into your scroll just in case, though I doubt you would notice it." Winter stated half mockingly making Qrow roll his eyes. "Bartender I'll take a glass of Flaming Tulip please." Winter requested which gave the bartender a confused look.

"Umm sorry miss we don't have anything like that here, were just an inn." The bartender said apologetically. "We mostly have whiskey and beer not really any wine." He said trying to explain.

"Oh I see umm…" Winter puzzled looking at the drinks on the shelves for something she would recognize. Trying to keep her composure she pointed at a bottle at the top shelf labeled "Heaven's Fire". "I'll take a glass of that then." Winter said believing it to be high enough quality for her pallet.

"Wow Ice Queen top shelf no surprise there, though I'm surprised you're sticking around." Qrow said before downing another shot. "Thought you'd leave once you saw me here." Qrow looked away from his glass to see the bartender pouring Winter's drink.

"Trust me I would, but I barely made it here through the storm and I don't intend to go back out. Besides someone has to make sure you report in when the storms over, instead of running off to another bar." Winter said smirking as she brought her drink up to her lips. Taking a small sip her eyes went wide as the strong taste overwhelmed her burning her mouth and throat all the way down. Trying to keep her composure she forced herself from spitting out the drink and swallowed.

From Qrow's perspective the Atlas specialist was halfway to choking on the drink. Finding it amusing he couldn't stop himself from having a slight chuckle over the ordeal. "What's wrong Schnee can't hold your liquor, too rough for your standards." Qrow laughed as he watched her recover from it all.

"I'll have you know… I can handle it perfectly fine." Winter said holding back tears and looking directly into Qrow's eyes with her own being bloodshot. "I just didn't expect it to be so strong." She stated trying to save face.

"Indeed… bartender get her a Blueberry Nevermore on the rocks." Qrow ordered to the bartender. "Trust me its more to your standards I know these things." Qrow said assuring Winter.

As the bartender went to replace Winter's drink she looked at Qrow. "So what have you found out?" She asked.

"Alright is you really want to know…?" Qrow said leaning in to whisper. "…it's classified." He said pulling back with a big grin on his face.

Winter held back her scowl to keep him from enjoying his moment as the bartender brought her new drink. Looking at the purple drink she took a sip. "Hmm… very good very well Qrow I will admit you do know your alcohol."

"If there's anything that I know it's the drinks that the ladies like." Qrow said downing yet another shot. "But what about you Ice Queen what do you know?"

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"C'mon there's got to be some good stories from the 'Atlas Military Specialist'." Qrow explained hoping to get something out of the Ice Queen.

"Well I don't know many good stories I mean it is the military and all." She said to the disappointment of Qrow. "Oh I've got one." She said bringing light to Qrow's eyes.

"Well alright bartender keep the drinks coming." Qrow ordered looking back to Winter giving her his full attention.

"Let's see it must have been about five months ago I was in a bullhead patrolling outside of Atlas. It was at night and there was a new recruit in the bullhead with me." Winter explained setting the scene. "Needless to say he was more than a little nervous to be on a patrol mission with me. So as the mission goes on he keeps tripping over his words when addressing me." Winter said bringing a smile to her face.

"Sounds like you had an admirer Ice Queen." Qrow teased.

"Yes, but it wasn't until we returned from the mission that I finally gave him a break. You see the entire time he didn't know whether to address me as Specialist Schnee, Ms. Schnee or Specialist. So when we got off the bullhead I finally told him 'Private just call me Ma'am'." Winter said and started laughing.

Qrow who was waiting for more in the story eventually figured out that was it. Deciding to not insult Winter or her humor any more that night forced a laugh out of himself. "That's really funny Winter good story, guess the joke was on him." He said rubbing the back of his head. Which caused Winter to burst out laughing even more.

"No it wasn't I just made that up to fool you." She gloated. "The real joke is on you." She laughed with triumph. "Ah but it's been a long night, bartender I'll take a room for the night." She requested.

"I'm sorry miss but were full, you could sleep on the floor we might have some spare blankets." He said apologetically.

"Or you could spend the night in my room." Qrow offered with a smirk surprising Winter. "You'll just have to beat me in a little drinking contest."

"Drinking contest… what are the rules." Winter asked hesitantly not liking the look on Qrow's face.

"Simple whoever can down ten shots of Heavens Fire first wins the room, the loser sleeps on the floor out here." Qrow said confidently. "Well Ice Queen."

Winter looking back at the bottle then back at Qrow narrowed her eyes. "Fine I accept."

"Good bartender get two glasses and get ready." Qrow commanded.

The bartender laid the two glasses down and got his bottle ready for the two hunters. Pouring the two glasses full he had a nearby waitress hold up a makeshift flag. "3…2…1…GO!"

The two hunters started like a whirlwind downing each glass in a fraction of a second. But the bartender was just as prepared having new glasses poured just in time. The second, third and fourth glasses all went down just as fast before the hunters began to slow down.

"Eh… slowing down there Ice Queen?" Qrow mocked downing his fifth with ease.

"Not… even close!" She responded catching up to him. She watched as he was able to down his sixth, seventh and eighth shot with just as much ease. Until she noticed a chink in his defense. His movement began to slow, it seemed his previous hours drinking were catching up to him.

Winter took this chance to catch up drinking up to her ninth glass before she felt it hit. She began to wobble in her seat she never really considered it but this was the first time she ever had a drinking completion. It seemed as if she misread her own constitution.

Qrow who just downed his own ninth shot put on a mocking grin. "Guess… eh I'm winning this one Schnee." He stated waiting for his glass to be refilled by the bartender.

"I'm sorry sir it seemed that's all the Heaven's Fire." The bartender said looking at the two apologetically.

Winter looked down at her ninth glass still full of liquor, then looked at Qrow who was eying her glass with a grin. "I'm not going to… lose to you." She said picking up the glass and putting it to her lips. She began downing the drink slowly until it was gone, slamming the glass on the bar while swallowing the liquid.

Both hunters stared at each other than at the bartender. Then at the stairs. "I guess it's a tie Ice Queen." Qrow said getting out of his stool and backing towards the stairs.

"Yes I suppose it is." Winter agreed getting off her own seat slowly walking towards him. She knew what to do Qrow was agile but he would have to turn around to get a full sprint going, in that moment she would trip him and claim the room for herself.

"Umm so whose tab is this on then?" The bartender asked feeling unsafe near the two hunters.

Just then they both bolted for the stairs Winter sweeping Qrow's leg out from beneath him and pulling ahead. She made her way up the stairs and then realized her mistake, she didn't know which room Qrow had booked.

By the time he made it up the stairs the expression on her face was that of total shock. "What's the matter Winter?" He boasted pulling out the room key. "Forgot a few steps there didn't you. Just like an Atlas Specialist… all pride no patience." He mocked walking down the hall swaying from door to door until he reached the end.

Winter had enough of this mockery from him. She was an Atlas Specialist and heir to the Schnee Corporation and she would not in her life sleep on the floor of some inn after being made a fool of by him. Winter charged her glyph and prepared herself.

Qrow who still had a smirk on his face put the key into the door and turned opening the prize they had both sought, but while walking in threw the doorway he was tackled from behind by a super speed Winter. They both landed on the floor of the large room heads throbbing as the combination of the impact and alcohol took their toll.

"Damn Ice… Queen you don't give up." Qrow exclaimed using the bedpost to pull himself up. Looking down at his opponent he noticed she had a storm in her eyes that made the blizzard outside seem as warm as a campfire.

"It's your fault… Qrow!" She yelled grabbing onto his right leg to help bring herself up. "You're always mocking us, mocking me… you damn jester." She said grabbing onto his shirt pinning him against the wall. "You avoid reporting in and make us waste resources finding you." She was now face to face with him, her breath touching his mouth.

"Eh getting a little close there Ice…" Qrow started but was cut off as Winter closed her lips around his in a deep kiss.

"I love it." She said before forcing another kiss onto his lips, pushing him even further into the wall. She loved how different he was from her father who was too busy running a company to be a father, or Ironwood who's straight to the point military style was so dull. Qrow's was a rapscallion that cared nothing for order and rules, he didn't follow the book he threw it away.

Qrow had a hard time processing the situation at hand, it wasn't very often that the Ice Queen showed affection especially to him. Running out of air from their kiss he pushed her away grabbing her shoulders to get a line in. "Wait a minute Winter I'm all for the occasional tongue dance with beautiful women but this is a bit out of nowhere." Qrow said trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't want to talk Qrow I want a challenge." Winter said with a smirk pulling Qrow from the wall and pushing him onto the bed. "You always act so full of yourself let's see if you can back it up." Winter said getting on top of him straddling his waist.

Qrow was truly bewildered at the turn of events, not that he was complaining, but when Winter started unbuttoning her top he got the full idea. "Sure your on I'll make you melt Ice Queen." Qrow laughed sitting up to rip his own shirt off.

It didn't take long for the two to shred their tops exposing themselves to each other. Qrow moved his hand to her right breast giving it a light squeeze before pulling off her bra. To this Winter got up off of him and grabbed his trousers awkwardly dragging them and his boots off.

"Let me take the lead Schnee." Qrow ordered grabbing her by the arms and flipping her onto the bed. Shredding her off her boots and pants Qrow finally got to the prize he was after. Winter's ice blue panties were exposed to him and he dove right in. Pulling the panties down her smooth legs Qrow looked at Winter expecting to see a blush on the heiress face, but to his surprise she shot him a look of pure determination.

Winter watched as Qrow pulled of her undergarment an intense heat pooling inside her she fought the urge to pull him back down to her. No this was a battle just like before with the drinks except this time it wouldn't end in a draw. Looking at him she gave him a smirk before taunting him. "What's the matter Qrow slowing down at your age?"

"Just admiring the view Icey." Qrow said looking down at her. Deciding to put his mouth to a more productive use he plunged his head down on her.

"Ah!" Winter gasped as Qrow put his mouth onto her folds, his tongue darting in and out. "Damn… Qrow!" She was losing now but she would be able to turn the tides later.

Qrow didn't respond he knew he was in the lead and wanted to keep it that way, tracing his tongue up and down her passage he knew how to end this. Bringing his mouth back he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue getting an appropriate response from the specialist.

"That's… enough." Winter commanded before she could finish keeping herself from climaxing Winter grabbed Qrow's head pushing him back. "It's time to finish this." She whispered half gasping, sitting up she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought his down onto the bed.

"Prefer to be on top eh just what I expected." Qrow laughed as Winter straddled his waste once more. Teasing her passage with his length he stopped when Winter put a hand on his chest for balance.

"I'm always on top Qrow you'll do well to remember that." She said hovering above his waste. "Now then lets…" Winter started as she descended onto his dick feeling him push deep into her insides.

Winter's face was in immense bliss noticed Qrow feeling the superb tightness around his member. She finished before he could even start he thought internally laughing. "Looks like your done Schnee to bad I'm just starting." He said thrusting upwards into her getting an audible gasp from her. Thrusting again Qrow started slow letting her feel his entire dick inside her.

"Wait… I "Winter gasped trying to slow the man down to no avail. He started thrusting faster into her not stopping or slowing for the stunned women. Taking her breasts into his hands he started pinching her nipples causing her to gasp. She underestimated him again and overestimated herself yet again. Looking down at her partner she was surprised to see his eyes closed with a grin on his face, he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

"Didn't expect this to be the end of my night not ba…" Qrow started before he was caught off bye Winters lips crashing against his once more. She started slamming her hips down onto him making him groan into her mouth.

Winter lost already but she wouldn't let Qrow walk away thinking that. She doubled her efforts slipping her tongue into his mouth her hips buckling as she was on the verge of a second orgasm.

Qrow surprised at her efforts realized he was getting close too. Breaking his kiss with Winter he warned her. "Ice Queen… I'm about to…" He started before she reengaged the kiss. She had him right where she wanted him.

He was so close but so was she. Winter had to cross that finish line even if it would end in a tie she didn't care anymore. She tripled her efforts twisting her body on his length slamming down harder than before. "Ahhh!" Winter yelled bringing herself down one finale time bringing her to her finale climax, before passing out on top of him.

"Well… Damn." Qrow panted looking down at where they were joined, his cum slipping out of her. "Let's hope that doesn't lead to anything right?" Qrow joked looking at her face only to see that she was fast asleep head on his shoulder. "Huh well… fine guess it's a tie." Qrow said before pulling the blanket over them drifting off to sleep himself.

Winter awoke with a small hangover as she felt the morning sun warm her face. Looking to her side she saw grabbed her scroll to see it was nine in the morning. Pushing herself up she felt a weight around her shoulder, looking down she saw an arm wrapped around her.

Qrow was still fast asleep cuddling against her. The sun shining brightly on his face making his smile all the more recognizable.

Winter herself had a small grin on her face enjoying the moment, they had a very pleasurable night together and one that she would remember fondly. However she was an Atlas Specialist and a Schnee on top of that, she couldn't let anyone else know about this. Sliding out of bed and replacing her form with a pillow she quickly dressed and walked to the window. Opening it she saw that the sun was bright and started melting away the snow from the previous night's blizzard. Looking back at Qrow still deep in sleep she climbed out the window preparing to close it before a thought came to her mind.

Qrow awoke to a chill as he shot up out of bed looking at the window where snow was blowing in. He quickly ran to close it before looking outside with shock. A glyph was floating in midair outside the window softly blowing snow into the room. Looking down to the road he saw a figure in the distance walking away before it turned to look back at him. He recognized her in an instance but the one this that stood out the most was that smirk on her face.

Closing the windows Qrow walked back to the bed picking up his flask. "Damn that girls as 'cold as ice'". He said before taking a drink from his flask.

The End


End file.
